Team Fortress Madness
by Nantees
Summary: What happens when a certain pink haired girl enters the 2fort Battlefield? A bloody mess, that's what! One-shot


It was a normal day in the 2fort battlefield. Killing, sniping, backstabbing, Scout taunting the BLU team over and over again, it was your normal day.

"Attention! Somebody is coming! BLU Team will sit this one out." The Administrator said through the intercoms.

"Is it Merasmus? It's a bit early for this." Soldier said as Spy facepalmed at this.

"It's possibly Saxton Hale, training us again and whatever." Engi said.

"RED Team! To the battlements! The person is almost here!" The Administrator announced. "TO THE BATTLEMENTS!" Soldier yelled as everyone ran out to the battlements.

As soon as they got to the battlements, Sniper readied his Huntsman while Demoman took out his Half-Zatoichi. "Bring it." Demoman said.

A portal opened as they aimed at the portal while Medic was charging up the Ubercharge on Heavy.

The portal closed, and a pink haired girl stood where the portal was, wearing a casual outfit.

"What the hell...?" Scout wondered as he walked towards the girl while everyone else had their eyebrows raised. "Is this a joke?" Soldier wondered. "Mmph." Pyro said.

"Who the flying hell are you supposed to be? I thought we would get somebody else like Saxton Hale." Scout said as the girl looked at him.

"I'm Yuno Gasai." The girl told him. "Right right, listen Yuno. I don't think you should be here. You'll get killed easily."

"Is that so?" Yuno asked with a smirk. "I do not like that smirk..." Demoman muttered.

"You think I would be killed easily?" "Yes." Scout nodded. "In that case..."

Yuno suddenly smirked sadistically as she pulled out an axe. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Scout yelled as Yuno swung it at Scout's chest, sending Scout over to the gate next to the BLU base.

"Ugh...my achin..." Scout said as he aimed at Yuno, only to discover his Soda Popper isn't in his arms. "WHAT?!" Scout yelled as he saw Yuno holding the Soda Popper.

"This yours?" She asked with a smile and then shot him right in the head.

"Oh my god." Heavy said as everyone else was in shock to see what they just witnessed.

"ATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!" Soldier suddenly yelled as Yuno turned to him. "Good, I love a challenge." She smirked, as everyone opened fire at her, but Yuno went in the BLU base for cover.

"You know, I wonder what it's like over here." Yuno said as she walked around while hearing footsteps charging in.

"Where is that girl?" Demoman asked as he was with Soldier. "I'll take the sewers, you try to find her up here." Soldier ordered. "Right." Demoman said as he still had the Half-Zatoichi in his hands.

Yuno was leaning on a wall outside, just looking at the clean air. "Ah! There you are!" Demoman said as he walked to her.

"You think you can take me on with that katana of yours?" Yuno asked as she took out her axe again. "So you're not going to go quietly, huh? So be it." Demoman said.

The two looked at each other and then ran towards each other and slashed each other, but the two weapons clashed, and they looked at each other.

"No one has the guts to take me on, I'm impressed little girl." Demoman said. "I took on bigger things than you. This is nothing." Yuno said. "Don't be so cocky." Demoman said.

Suddenly, Yuno kicked Demoman in the area where no one should EVER be kicked as Demoman screamed in pain.

"Demoman?" Soldier asked as he heard the scream and ran off, holding his Liberty Launcher.

Yuno karate kicked Demoman in the face, sending him to the wall, which made Demoman drop his Half-Zatoichi as she picked it up.

"Oi...that'll hurt in the morning." Demoman muttered as he looked up to see Yuno holding his sword. "Now what was that about being cocky?" She asked before impaling him with the sword.

Yuno walked in to see Soldier right in front of her. "You killed Demoman, didn't you?" Soldier asked. "Does this answer your question?" Yuno asked as she held the Half-Zatoichi in her arms.

"Why I oughta..." Soldier said as he fired at Yuno, but Yuno held her ground and slashed the rockets in half, as they exploded right behind her.

"That all you got?" Yuno asked before she started running to him as Soldier kept firing at her, but Yuno slashed the rockets again until she impaled him with the sword, causing him to scream in pain.

"Hmph, not much of a strategist, are you?" Yuno asked as she turned around with the Half-Zatoichi strapped to her back.

Soldier weakly pulled out a horn as he blew in it, signaling that Yuno is still in the area, until his arm fell behind Soldier's head, as he died.

"Let's see...where are they?" Yuno wondered as she walked around, looking for the mercs.

Just behind her, Pyro was readying the Detonator Flare Gun and aimed at Yuno.

Yuno closed her eyes and stopped moving and smirked a little. "You think you can hit me with that silly toy gun?" She asked as she turned around, as Pyro fired the Flare gun, but Yuno matrix dodged, watching the little fireball go past her eyes.

As soon as she got up, Pyro ran up to her and punched her really hard, sending her to the wall in the BLU courtyard.

Yuno got up, wiping blood from her mouth and avoiding an Axtinguisher to the chest. "Oh you asked for it, fire freak." Yuno said as she whipped out the Half-Zatoichi.

Yuno and Pyro ran to each other and slashed each other, but Yuno slashed the blade off of the Axtinguisher, shocking Pyro. "The sword is sharper than the axe." Yuno smirked as she kicked Pyro to the wall and threw the blade of the Axtinguisher, pinning Pyro to the wall.

Pyro yelled in pain as Yuno looked at the Fire bug. "Let's see what's behind that mask." Yuno said as she put her hands on the mask and lifted it up.

"Oh wow, I didn't see this coming." Yuno said, looking at a girl in front of her. "Fuck you." Pyro said as she tried to take the blade off of her shoulder.

Yuno still had the Half-Zatoichi in her hand and impaled her in the chest, causing Pyro to cough out blood and weakly looked at Yuno. "The rest of us will take you out." Pyro said. "I'd like to see them try." Yuno said as Pyro closed her eyes.

"Where is that little girl?" Heavy asked as they were looking around the RED Base. "I think we're going in the wrong direction." Medic said. "Maybe." Heavy said as they decided to walk outside.

"HEY PYRO! Have you seen her yet?" Sniper asked a certain masked person as it shrugged.

"Hey, why is Fire Bug bleeding?" Heavy asked as Medic noticed this. "Oh! I'm coming!" Medic said as he walked towards the Pyro.

Sniper noticed something as he scowled at this and aimed his Huntsman at Pyro. "THAT PYRO IS A SPY!" He yelled. "Have you gone crazy?" Medic asked. "Pyro never WEILDS a katana!" Sniper pointed out as Medic noticed this. "Oh!"

Sniper fired a bow at "Pyro", but she quickly dodged it and dived in the water and swam to the RED sewers. "Heavy! We need to go to the sewers!" Medic said as Heavy nodded and dived in the water. "I meant the other wa-...Oh never mind." Medic muttered as he dived in the water as well.

As soon as "Pyro" got to the stairs, she took the suit off and the mask. "I should've left the katana with that girl...then again, it wouldn't be as fun." Yuno said.

"CHARGE NOW, DOCTOR!" Heavy yelled from the sewers as Yuno turned her head to see Heavy glowing a bright red with the Medic behind him. "OH! RUN! RUUUN! I'M COMING FOR YOU!" He yelled as he fired at Yuno, but she quickly ran off in the RED base.

"I think I need to take out that doctor first." She muttered as she came to the RED courtyard.

"Howdy, little lady." Said a voice as Yuno looked up to see Engi waving at her and a level three Sentry aiming at her. "Now, you could go peacefully." Engi said.

"Like hell I would." Yuno said as she threw the Half-Zatoichi to the Sentry, impaling it. "My sentry!" Engi exclaimed as he pulled out his wrench to repair it, but Engi received a fireball to the face. "Good thing I brought this along." Yuno smirked.

"Ow..." Engi rubbed his head...and then the Sentry blew up in front of him. "Sentry Down!" He exclaimed as he pulled out his Widowmaker but Yuno tackled him to the ground and punched him multiple times, stopping him multiple times to try to shoot her in the chest.

"Steady...steady..." Sniper quietly said as he aimed the Huntsman at Yuno. "Say goodbye to your head, mate." He quietly said and then fired the arrow.

Time slowed down as the arrow made its journey to Yuno, while Yuno was still beating up Engi while Heavy and Medic was almost to the courtyard.

Just when Yuno was about to be impaled, she turned around and grabbed the arrow and then impaled Engi in the chest with it. "WHAT?!" Sniper yelled as Yuno got up and walked to him. "Thank you for that arrow." She smirked.

Sniper pulled out his jarate and glared at her. "HEADS UP!" He yelled but Yuno cartwheeled out of the way...and then the Jarate splashed in front of Engi's corpse as Heavy stepped in it, slipped and then fell back to the stairs, crushing Medic with him. "Lay off the sandwhiches..." Medic said painfully.

"You're really pissing me off." Sniper said as he pulled out the Bushwacka and then Yuno pulled out the Detonator and fired at Sniper, which sent him to the wall behind him.

Sniper looked up at Yuno, only to get a karate kick to the chest, making him drop the Bushwacka as she caught it. "Really, that the best you could do?" Yuno asked before slashing his head off with it.

"Nowhere to hide, coward." Heavy said as Yuno turned around and then hid right before Heavy could fire at her. "Oh, so close." Medic muttered as they ran to follow her.

Yuno hid between the Sniper windows, as she was trying to balance herself from the little ledge she was given.

"You can't hide forever, coward." Heavy said as he walked forward with Medic.

Yuno looked to see Medic's back right at her. "Perfect." She said silently as she stepped back in the base and snuck up from behind Medic.

"YOU CANNOT HIDE COWARD! SHOW YOURSELF!" Heavy yelled, only to hear Medic screaming in pain. "Doctor?" He wondered as he turned to see a Bushwacka through Medic's chest.

"MEDIC! NOOOOOOO!" Heavy yelled as he glared at Yuno. "What are you going to do with your precious doctor, fatty?" Yuno asked with a sadistic smirk.

Heavy threw his Minigun to the ground and cracked his knuckles. "Let us fight man vs tiny baby girl." Heavy said as Yuno shrugged and threw the Bushwacka to the side and put up her fists.

Suddenly Heavy smirked and did his most famous move. "POW!" He yelled as Yuno was launched to back inside the base. "Ha ha." He laughed as he walked forward.

Yuno shook her head from the sudden move and noticed Heavy getting closer. "Come on Yuno, think!" She scolded herself before an idea popped in her head.

Heavy walked forward to see Yuno on the ground. "You're not so good as you think!" He said as he walked to her.

Yuno covered her eyes and started to cry. "I didn't want to be a part of this...but I was chosen!" She sobbed as Heavy raised his eyebrow, but lowered his fists.

"D-don't kill me!" She continued to sob as Heavy frowned at this and felt guilty.

"There there, little girl. I did not know you felt this way. Would you like sandvich to make you feel better?" Heavy asked as Yuno nodded as Heavy held out his hand. "Come, we eat a good sandvich." He said as Yuno took his hand as Heavy pulled her up and pulled her into a hug.

Suddenly, Heavy screamed in pain as Yuno impaled her with her backup knife and then she kicked him in the chest, sending him close to the respawn area.

"You're not going in there." She said as she threw her knife directly to Heavy's forhead, which of course killed him.

Yuno walked forward and took the knife out of Heavy's head and put it in her pocket. "Works every time." She said as she noticed a sandwhich peeking out of Heavy's pocket as she took it and looked at it. "Was this the sandwhich he was talking about?" She wondered and took a bite. "Huh, tastes really good." She said as she walked away from Heavy.

"Let's see, I killed eight of them...wasn't there a ninth?" She wondered as she took another bite.

"Looking for someone?" asked a voice as Yuno turned around with her knife out, but no one was there. "Alright, show yourself." She ordered.

"If you insist." The voice said as Spy uncloaked in front of her.

"Why don't you just give up? I killed almost all of you." Yuno said. "I do not give up without a fight, young lady." Spy said.

"Wow, such a gentleman." Yuno said as Spy took out his knife. "Why don't we settle this like gentleman on this bridge?" He asked.

"Fine by me." Yuno said as she threw the sandvich to the side...and it landed in the water.

"Your skills have impressed me; I followed you everywhere I went with my cloaking device. I must say that I'm impressed how you dealt with everyone, even that little trick you did on Heavy."

"No wonder I had this feeling that someone was following me, I'm impressed." Yuno said.

"Why thank you, young girl. But enough talk, because now...we battle." Spy said as he got in his battle stance as Yuno did the same thing.

Spy ran to Yuno and slashed her, but Yuno blocked it with her knife and countered, nicking Spy's shoulder. "Nice shot." He said as he slashed her but Yuno blocked it again.

"Where did you get such skills like this?" Spy asked once Yuno blocked another attack from him. "You don't want to know." Yuno said as she slashed sideways, this time nicking his arm. "Ow." Spy said, noticing blood coming from his arm. "You got blood on my suit." He said calmly.

"Well it's a stupid suit, that's for sure." Yuno said as Spy's eye twitched. "My suit isn't STUPID!" He snapped as he tried to slash her but Yuno jumped back and lunged forward, impaling him in the chest, making him yell in pain.

"See where rage always gets you?" Yuno asked as she kicked Spy to the RED base as he slammed to a wall while Yuno calmly walked over to the Spy.

Spy weakly looked at Yuno as she smiled her most infamous yandere smile ever. "You're done." She said.

"Kill him! Slaughter him like a DOG!" The Administrator suddenly yelled as Yuno nodded. "You heard the lady." She said as she impaled Spy in the chest again.

"It was nice...to duel with you." Spy said before he went limp as Yuno put her knife back in her pocket.

"Well, time to head back home." Yuno said as a portal opened up in front of her as she went in, as the portal closed.

"You were always a disappointment." The Administrator told the RED team.

Meanwhile...

"Yuno? Yuno!" Yukkiteru called out as he looked around. "Where did that girl head off to now?" He wondered.

"Hiya." Yuno said, scaring Yuki as he turned around. "Where did you go?" "Oh someplace...someone was threatening to kill you so I had to take care of it." Yuno lied with a smile. "Oh, okay." Yuki said as he walked back to his house with Yuno.

* * *

**Oh the things that come to my mind when I look up Yuno on Google Images...**


End file.
